Silavet Kitomyia
'''Black Blade, '''also known as Silavet Kitomyia is a Pokemon Trainer from Unova that found himself entering the Sentora region upon the request of his younger sister, Shuvi Kitomyia. He came without any prior knowledge without realizing the mess he would find himself in. Appearance Silavet from his appearance alone bears many similarities to Kirito from SAO, which isn't wrong. However, he has several major things that set him apart. The most obvious thing behind his blue eyes and slightly longer hairstyle. The trench coat also is much more beat up than Kirito's, having a massive claw rip down the back of the jacket, and multiple burn/scorch marks, random cuts, and even acid markings, leaving small holes through the jacket that had been patched up with loose pieces of black fabric poorly knitted over them. Silavet's skin compared to Kirito is slightly darker due to him getting outside more while traveling Unova, along with being a bit leaner as well. However, Silavet has never been seen publicly without his trench coat on, giving off a vibe of possible attachment to it. Silavet also has achieved the ability to change genders through massive DNA manipulation with his Alpha Cortex. This gender bent form does not change much in the sense of physical appearance other than making Silavet appear more feminine...because he is at that point. Additionally, during his time while suffering from amnesia, Silavet gained an additional form (presumably by Astra/Food Thanos) known as "Female Loli Silavet" which takes the form of a small 4`2 child. This form has a high resemblance towards a Neptunia character known as IF (or Iffy). When using his HDD Form, Silavet transforms into a slightly taller, 6`4 version of himself. He wears a black ballistic vest, black cargo pants, and a black eyepiece. While using the HDD Knife in his "Female Loli" form, he turns into a taller, more adult looking IF. Key things to note is her cellphones turn into Samsung S12's and become highly more potent at delivering epileptic seizures to anyone looking at them. It is unknown what Silavet looks like while in HDD Form as his normal female appearance, but it can be assumed it would look about the same as the main one. Personality Before Silavet left Unova, he was a cold, heartless loner who didn't want help from anyone. This was because of a lot of mistreatment from many sources, which drove him to disconnect from everyone else. This also caused him to gain a snarky, sarcastic personality that typically made others view him as a jerk. The only true people he showed kindness and genuine friendship to in this state was his sister and his Pokemon. After Silavet ended up joining Shuvi and the rest of the group which is currently divided into blank (That is the name) and the Loli Brigade after the resurrection arc, he turned back towards a more caring person who even started to joke about how edgy they where and openly make fun of a situation, even while being attacked. He also was willing to stick his neck out for his fellow men, going so far as to defend Adam during the death battle of angry loli's versus male teenagers with Pokemon, and nearly die in the process. Even after leaving Sentora, Silavet stayed the same until Shuvi's 2nd death, which used him to enter a massively enraged state of mind. This was quickly resolved. While transforming into his female form, Silavet's personality doesn't change much from his male one other than that he feels less shame about saying dumb things. However, he will rarely ever do this anyway. Saying rude things are on the other hand is universal. When Silavet transforms into his "Female Loli" Form, he feels much much freer and like he could do anything. She also feels the sense of overwhelming happiness and joy and possibly the will to become a magical girl. However, all of this can change if a dangerous situation arrives, which in case brings Silavet's old personality back to life. HDD Form Silavet doesn't change much in characteristics other than growing an annoyance for his enemy, and an overwhelming urge to go visit Uni. However, this only happened after the "Godchild Kidnapping" arc. HDD Form "Female Loli Silavet" escalates from a happy, carefree child to an angry young adult with a hunger for the blood of her enemies and giving them epileptic seizures using her phones. A complete 180. Strengths Like many who own a Cortex, Silavet's mental power, reflexes, and accuracy are beyond human, becoming more like demi-human then a normal human. Additionally, thanks to his cortex, Silavet can manage thousands upon thousands of pounds worth of equipment and preservatives with ease without ever worrying about travel space. Silavet also can use the skill trees he acquired from Sentora to increase his strength with short swords, handguns, fire magic, and practically anything he may be able to use. However, the amount of skill points he can distribute at a time holds him back from utilizing all of his abilities at once. Teleporting to an alternate dimension, this is another one Silavet has. After the "Godchild Kidnapping" arc, Silavet gained the ability to travel to alternate dimensions from SRBS in exchange for all of the Accelechargers. He can control at what time he wants to enter and exit, along with how long he is gone during each interval. However, the only dimension he goes to is the Neptunia one. Like his father before him, Silavet is an amazing pokemon trainer, having challenged the elite four of Unova and losing only to the last one. His strength and bond to his pokemon is unmatched among most of the group, and can win most Pokemon battles with ease as seen against the fight with Leon. Especially when Silavet was on the verge of losing and managed to come back with an ultra-aggressive strategy. Lastly, Silavet has the ability to activate an HDD Knife and ascend into an HDD Form. This form is massively powered up compared to his human form and allows him to take on must stronger enemies than him in exchange for his stamina. Weaknesses The first major thing is that Silavet is incredibly sarcastic, which can cause a lot of people to ditch or leave him because of him acting like a jerk. He is also incredibly unpredictable, doing things without people's orders and leaving without notice. The fact that Silavet can't control how he falls out of the sky whenever he is sent airborne can cause a lot of inconvenient secondary arc's, such as the "Silavet is a Loli" arc. History Silavet was born in Unova one year earlier then Shuvi, thus making him the older brother. He was grown up around a kind father who taught him how to raise pokemon from a young age, and how to teach them to battle, fight and survive all at once, along with growing a bond. However, after Silavet became ten and left home to become a pokemon trainer, he soon became the target for social media after taking down three high ranking Team Plasma Admin's by himself in an Amusement Park. Post-Unova Silavet had become cold and unwilling to continue on in Unova. He had defeated Team Plasma twice, having to defeat N, and Ghetsis twice in order to shut it down, along with teaming up with a Reshiram and beating up both Zekrom and Kryrem just to end the nightmare. Plus even after that he had been swarmed in public, attacked on the side streets, and nearly killed at night. Plus despite all of this, he went and challenged the elite four, and after losing in a 6 v 6, having pushed Marshal to his limit, he had received so much unexpected backlash he was nearly killed upon leaving the Pokemon League by the crowd of angry fans he had no idea he had. After that, Silavet went into hiding for a couple months and ended up going back home. He managed to meet his newly 10 -year-old sister who just started to become a pokemon trainer. That was the same day Silavet gave her an Eevee as a birthday present. Pre-Sentora It had been about six months since Silavet gave Shuvi an Eevee, and he was growing bored. They had traveled to all of the cities again in order to get her all of the badges needed to challenge the elite four, and when they did, she ended up losing to Marshal. Around this time was when they decided to travel to another region together. That was when they received the invitation to Sentora. Post-Sentora Silavet went in as a sarcastic asshole with a loner complex to someone who was reliable, trustworthy, and overall a reasonable human being. He had survived things from poisonous Torterra to a friend turned edgelord, to a bunch of angry clones, all the way to the demon king himself, Giratina. It was easy to say it was a traumatic experience, but to Silavet it was almost like an enlightenment stage. He had managed to get some friends, travel across a new region, and experience new things. It was truly an unforgettable memory he wouldn't forget after they left the sinking island on a helicopter towards Hoenn. Deaths Silavet has a single documented death as of 7/1/2018 1) Struck down by Yorlam and executed by Astra after attempting to kill the group in grief over Shuvi's death. Trivia * Silavet was the first person to actually arrive on Sentora from the ship * Silavet was the first person to visibly show off a Cortex and use it in battle. * Silavet managed to figure out why the introduction took a month long before said month was over. * Upon clearing all of the given quests over five days, Silavet was given the title "The Black Swordsman" as his blade was black and so was his trench coat. * Silavet first appeared in an old lab while the group had just found it. * Silavet was the first to introduce the concept of gender changing. Category:Characters